From Thieves to Pirates
by tropicana-e
Summary: Follows the random adventures and life lessons of young Jack Sparrow and Anamaria. No plot really, just written for fun. Read if you wish! Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

_** Hello everyone! I don't know about the rest of you,  
But I am SOOOO sick of all these indescribable Mary-Sue's that are practically flooding the POTC Category, so I've decided that maybe some of you need a break, so I thought up this little fic. I hope you enjoy it.  
Please take some time out to review if you do decide to read it.**_

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own any of the characters, accept the ones that you have never heard of because I made them up.

**Summary:** The Chronicles of the early adventures of a young Anamaria Santino and a young Jack Sparrow. No plot really, just for fun.

**Ages:** Jack, 15.  
Ana, 14.

----------o--------o--------o--------O--------o--------o--------o----------

Anamaria squinted at the rapidly darkening sky, and sighed heavily. It would be pitch black, if she didn't get this fire started soon. She cursed and grumbled to herself, striking the sharp rock she had found against the group of random sized sticks. Finally smoke started to rise from the pile and she blew on it until a small flicker started. She pushed herself up off of the ground and brushed off her dingy green breeches. Looking around, she picked up some extra twigs, dry leaves, and anything else she could find to make the fire grow. She jumped when she heard a noise behind her, but was relieved to see Jack coming through the trees, a grin on his tanned face.

"Scare ye, love?" He smiled. Ana narrowed her eyes, flaring her nostrils at him.

"I've told ye about callin' me that, Sparrow." She grumbled, dusting her hands against each other.

"I know ye have, love. I see you got th' fire started w'thout me." He said, grinning down at the poor excuse for a flame. "Not bad."

"Quit changin' the bloody subject, Sparrow. Where were you? I woke up and you weren't a place to b'found. Ye should knew better than te leave me by meself. Anythin' could 'appen to ye, and I'd be alone. Or the other way 'round."

Jack rolled his eyes, and turned to face Ana.

"I realize that, pet. But ye have t'understand. Ye can't always be with me all the time, love. People already know that we pick pockets. It'll be too obvious if they see us everywhere together. Plus, we both know that I'm quicker by meself."

Ana stood fast, still glaring at him, her arms folded across her chest. But she exhaled deeply, letting them fall to her sides. He was right. Pulling her ebony hair behind her shoulders, she sat on a fallen log, tears glazing her eyes. Jack was the only one that Anamaria had ever let her guard down around. Even when she had first met Jack, when she was 9 and he was 10...

_They had both been Stowaways on the same ship, hiding below deck with all of the cargo. She heard a noise and the next thing she new she saw a boy, about her age, sitting in the far corner of the room. _

Jack stood there, wondering what to do. He was never good with Ana when she was upset. He was never sure if it was one of those times when she needed to be alone, or when she needed to cry on him and for him to comfort her.

"I'm sick of this Jack." She finally sniffed. "Sick and tired. I'm tired of sleepin' in the damned woods ev'ry night. I'm sick o' starvin' everyday 'cause we can't afford anythin' to eat. I'm tired o' havin' to steal from innocent towns people."

_She stood on her toes to peek at the boy from over a stack of crates. He sat with his knees close to him, playing with something in his hands. His dark hair was loose and messy, down to his shoulders, only a little shorter than hers. His big brown eyes seemed distant, as if he was thinking of a memory, or just lost in thought. He was scrawny, and lightly tanned. Suddenly she slipped and he looked up. Her eyes widened and she ducked behind the large crates, pressing her back against them and slapping a hand against her mouth._

Jack walked over to Anamaria and hesitantly sat down next to her, placing an arm around her shoulder. He rested his cheek on the top of her head, and rubbed her arm soothingly.

"I know, love." He finally said softly. "But righ' now, we ain't got much o' a choice. We don' have money enough to build a boat and get out o' here, or to stay in an inn. But I promise, as soon as we get enough, I'm gonna buy the best ship in the Caribbean. It'll be like always. I'll be Captain and you'll be me first mate. Then we'll sail where ever we want, and no one will stop us. And until then, I promise I won't leave ye by ye lonesome again, ay?" Ana smiled and Jack stood to his feet.

"Now, wipe them tears, love. You shouldn't cry, it doesn't suit ye." He said, stretching his arms above his head. She sniffed and did just that. Jack lay on the ground with his hands clasped behind his head as he stared up at the stars. Ana followed suit, laying on the large trunk and resting her arms on her flat, empty tummy.

_Jack slowly got to his feet, hearing a noise come from the other side of the room. He made his way quietly to the end of the cargo hold and saw nothing but a stack of crates. But leaning closer, he could hear small noises coming from behind them. He furrowed his brow and listened closer. Breathing. With his curiosity taking over him, he stood on his toes to look over them. All he could see was hair. He raised an eyebrow. He brought his arm over the crates and touched it. It moved, and then Jack realized it was a person. _

_"Hey." He hissed. She looked up at him and she shot up in a second. She was about to scream, he could tell, so he slapped his hand over her mouth, muffling it. He looked at her sternly and put a finger over his mouth. Once he was sure she was calm, he removed his hand, and looked around. Her skin was light brown, and her black hair was down almost to her back._

_"How long have you been down here?" He whispered._

_"How long have **you** been down here?" She whispered back. He just stood there and shrugged._

_"A while. Runnin' away from home, ay?" He asked. She stood at him, still skeptical, her dark eyes wide. She nodded slowly._

_"...Yeah." A smile crept onto his face._

_"Me too." She stared at him, her eyes narrowed. She didn't know if she could trust him or not, but at least she wasn't by herself. Gradually her face softened and she smiled back at him. Without warning, they heard footsteps coming close. Ana grabbed Jack's arm, and with her help, he pulled himself over the crates and sat down next to her. They stopped breathing when they heard the door creep open._

"Jack."

"Aye." He answered.

"You sleepin'?" She asked. It was a while before he answered.

"Nah, love. Jus' thinkin'." He breathed.

"About what?" She asked again, hoping to keep him up. She would never admit it, but being in the woods in the dark scared her more than anything.

" 'Bout gettin' out o' here. 'm tired of this place too, darlin'. 'S too small. 'S 'bout time we leave, says I."

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"Simple, love. First ship to set sail tomorrow, we're gonna be on it."

"...'M hungry." Jack reached down into his pocket, and finding an apple that he was saving for later, he tossed it to Ana. She gladly accepted it. An apple wasn't much, but as long as she had something in her belly she was content. Without hesitation she bit deeply into it.

_The man stepped with heavy feet. Making his way slowly around the room. They saw his shadow pass along the wall and Ana leaned closer to Jack. He looked at her and pressed his finger to his lips again, silently signaling her to be quiet. Feeling her shaking against him, he put an arm around her shoulder. Jack listened behind him. The man was grumbling to himself. He could hear him heading towards the door, and out of nowhere, Ana let out a small whimper. Quickly, Jack once again clasped his hand over her mouth, and hoped to God that the man didn't hear her. Sadly his hope was in vain, the man spun around quickly, and walked over to where he heard the sound from; where they were. Ana closed her eyes, and Jack did the same as he came right up on them. Suddenly they heard a voice._

_"John! What're ya doin' down there? Get your arse up here before the cap'n keel-hauls ye!" The man turned at the sound of the voice, narrowed his eyes at where they were, and reluctantly left, shutting the door behind him._

_As soon as his footsteps couldn't be heard anymore, Jack removed his hand from Ana's mouth again. He stood and peered over the crates to make sure the man had gone, then slid back down next to her._

_"W...What's your name?" Ana asked in a small voice. _

_"Jack Sparrow. What's your name?" He asked back._

_"Anamaria."_

_"Well, I have thought, Anamaria." He said. "Look, neither of us are gonna manage very well on our own on this ship, savvy? I think we'd be better off stickin together. So, what say you to teamin' up, huh? I'll be Captain, and you be First Mate. What do you think?" _

_Ana looked up at him, completely oblivious to what he was talking about. But she didn't want to be alone, and it would be nice to have a companion, maybe even a friend. She nodded._

_"Partners?" He said, sticking out his hand. She grabbed it._

_"Partners." She said. They shook and Jack stood again, peering over the crates at who knows what._

_"Jack?" Ana asked. He looked down at her._

_"Aye?"_

_"Are you scared?" She asked._

_"I never get scared, Bonnie. Why. Are you scared?"_

_"Yeah." She said._

_"Well, don't be. I'm right here." He answered. _

_Ana smiled. And Jack kept to his word. From that day forth, he and Ana always stuck by each other, sneaking onto ships and going from Port to Port, hardly getting caught, and stealing from people for money and food. They were partners. Just like they had promised._

"Jack?" Ana said.

"Mmm." Jack mumbled, half asleep.

"Aren't you scared?"

"I don't get scared, love. Are _you_ scared?" Ana looked around at the growing darkness and wrapped her arms around herself. Jack didn't need to hear her answer. She wouldn't have asked if she wasn't frightened herself.

"Come 'ere, darlin'." He said, holding his arm out in the air. Anamaria stood and walked over to him, taking his hand and laying next to him. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and listening to him breathe.

"Listen. There ain't nothin' t'be scared of. Jack's right here. I'll always be _right_ here, love, savvy?" She said a silent 'mm hmm' and gradually fell asleep.

Jack stroked her hair as she slept quietly. All the while thinking, 'somethings never change.'

- ---------o--------o--------o--------O--------o--------o--------o----------

_** Well I'd like to thank you personally for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.  
Right now I'm thinking this will be a one shot, but I'm pretty sure it won't be. But if I get stuck with writer's block again, I just might have to leave it as is. Don't forget to review and tell me if you loved/liked/hated it, and what you think I should work on! Thanks alot!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Yes, this is my first update for 2007! And my first for a while too! I'm sorry, but I hope this will make up for how long everyone's been waiting.**_

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own any of the characters, accept the ones that you have never heard of because I made them up.

**Summary:** The Chronicles of the early adventures of a young Anamaria Santino and a young Jack Sparrow. No plot really, just for fun.

**Ages:** Jack, 15.

Ana, 14.

----------o--------o--------o--------O--------o--------o--------o----------

Jack finally sat up after thinking his plan through. A smirk was written clear on his face as he stretched his arms above his head, watching the sun's rays beam through the branches. It still had more than it's fair share of holes, but that would be one of the many things that would soon make the name Jack Sparrow a legend across all the Caribbean. Besides, he figured they were holes small enough to be filled once they came to them. Standing up and yawning he stood over Anamaria, who was still sleeping soundly where he left her. He leaned over, close to her face, so that their noses were almost touching, and poked her in her side. She grunted and her eyes crept open. But they snapped open wide when she saw the stranger lurking over her.

"Mornin' love!" Jack said cheerfully before Ana jumped up screaming. He couldn't help laughing once she had figured out it was him. She was cursing endlessly, stumbling and calling him every name from here to the stars. It finally got to a point where he had to lean over and cover his stomach, unintentionally dodging a rock that she hurled in his direction. Ana crossed her arms, still steaming when Jack finally stopped laughing at her. He sighed, laying on the ground again and closed his eyes. A sickening smile was spread across his face.

"Ana, I don't know what I'd do without you, pet." He said.

"Do that again and you'll find out you dog." Ana retorted disgustedly, kicking dirt on him. Throwing her arms in the air, she stomped off, making her way out of the clearing in the woods and heading back into the town, Jack not too far behind.

"Anamaria, lighten up love. S'not my fault you spook all easily-like." Jack chuckled, trying to catch up with his angered companion. She only slowed when they came up on a small unused fishing dock, not too far from the edge of the woods. She stepped lightly until she was at the end of the fragile little wooden construction, Jack standing behind her silently. Not until then did he realize that she wasn't upset about him scaring her. She missed being out on the ocean. In the open sea. And he understood completely. They both closed their eyes when the water sent them a breeze...

_Young Anamaria woke extremely later than usual, hearing Jack making odd noises. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and moaning sleepily._

_"What're you doing?" She asked. He had a knife, and was carving into the side of the ship. She saw this, and was immediately alarmed. "What are you doing!" Jack turned, not even noticing her presence._

_"Calm down, Bonnie. You'll see." Jack answered distractedly. " 'm almost done now." He sawed the knife through the thick wood. He had been at it for a little over four hours._

_"You don't remember my name?" Ana asked quietly, trying not to disturb him. Jack stopped for a moment and looked at her confusedly._

_" 'f course I do." He answered. "Why?"_

_"You keep calling me Bonnie." Jack smiled._

_"Sorry darlin'." He said, going back to his business. Ana watched silently for a few minutes, until finally Jack pulled a large round hunk of wood out of the side of the ship. A smile was on his face as wide as the sky and he looked into the hole._

_"Perfect." He sighed. He looked over at Ana. "Come look, lovey."_

_Anamaria looked at him questionably and scooted over to where he was. She still didn't really know what to expect, but Jack urged her to look again, and she hesitantly looked out of the hole. Her jaw dropped almost instantly._

Jack finally reopened his eyes and his expression had completely changed from one of smug satisfaction, to one of longing and even desperation. He looked down and saw Ana sitting on the edge of the dock, stretching her feet down so she could feel the water on her. He sat behind her, facing the other direction.

" 'm sorry love." Jack stated quietly. Ana looked at him and sighed.

"It's not that Jack." She said defeated. " I'm just sick of bein' here. I don't belong here."

"Neither of us do, darlin'." Jack answered in the same melancholy tone. "Sea birds, Ana... That's wha' we are. 's where we belong. People like us were meant to be sailors. 's where we get our strength." He looked at Anamaria, and her gaze was stuck on the horizon.

"We stay on land too long," He said, "We'll wither. We'll get old and tired. 's happenin' to you now love."

"An' what do you suggest we do, Jack Sparrow." Ana asked bitterly. Jack stood up.

"Already told ye love." He answered, pointing over to the main, ship bearing docks. "The first ship to set sail..." Ana remembered what he had told her the night before and followed his gaze. The Lady Voyager. It was big, to say the least. But Ana stopped herself before a smile even had a chance to form on her face. She stood to face Jack.

"Oh. So we're goin' to be stowaways again. That's your big plan? Hide in the cargo hold until we're kicked off at the next port, is that it?"

"No, love. We're done bein' stowaways." Jack answered.

"Well then what do you suggest." Ana asked deadpan, folding her slender arms across her chest. A smile creeped on Jack's face, forcing Ana to grin as well.

" 's all part of the plan, love." He said, walking off. Ana shook her head, grinning and followed after him.

"What's the plaaan?" She whined.

_"Wow..." She gasped. Outside the sun was almost completely set. He lay right on the ocean, half of him was already disappeared below. The sky was colors faded upon others. From light yellow to deep orange; magenta to blood red and purple. Then above, the night had already begun. The high sky was black and already dotted with the first stars. And the water stood still; a shimmering deep violet, as if it were time for it to go to rest as well. She breathed deep the scent of the outside. The air outside felt so much cooler and cleaner than in the cargo hold. Instead of breathing in musty damp, almost soupy air she inhaled the fresh sea air. It was revitalizing._

_" 's pretty isn't it." Jack said knowingly. Ana removed her eye and smiled at him._

_"It's gorgeous." She said dreamily. Jack smirked._

_"Well that's only the half of it, love. When we get our ship, you'll be able to see the whole thing. 'n not have to peek through some hole. Then it's a thousand times that, Bonnie."_

_"Well, how're you gonna keep them from seein' the light comin' from this?" Ana said, pointing at the hole._

_"Easy." Jack said, shoving the hunk of wood back into the hole. Ana smiled._

_"I guess that's one way." She laughed. Jack looked at Ana for a while, her still looking out of the peephole. He grinned_

_"I like you, Bonnie. Suitable first mate, you'll make."_

_"Why thank you, Jack." Ana answered sarcastically. She curled up again, letting Jack take another look out of their new peephole, for another nap._

_"I like you too." She grinned, closing her eyes. Jack looked at her and smiled again, the both of them oblivious to the dangers that lay just beyond the horizon._

_**Not much at all in this chapter, but I wanted to update something, and I just felt like putting this somewhere. Well, thanks much for reading! Please review!**_


End file.
